Dreams
by Snowman1400
Summary: A week at Hogwarts through the eyes of Sirius's, well, they used to date, but now there is a social event coming up that sirius asked her to, and whats going to happen? Based on a dream i had a few weeks ago


My Story  
  
*  
  
A/N:  
  
This is the story I wrote when I was obsessing over Sirius's hotness, (which I still am), but it is also a spin-off of a dream I had about two weeks ago. I only wish it was true....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter One  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Ali, I still can't believe you landed the most gorgeous lad at all of Hogwarts, honestly! What's your secret?"  
  
I looked at my best friend, Holly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I replied innocently.  
  
A look of exasperation crossed her face as she said, "You know EXACTLY what I mean, Alexandra Rose!"  
  
"Ahh, throwing the middle name in there?" I teased, trying to change the subject.  
  
Holly started to giggle, and then sputtered, "I heard your mum call you that once, is all."  
  
"You never told me your middle name was Rose," came the casual tone of another roommate.  
  
"Not that you'd listen, Madeline Christine!"  
  
Madeline's face fell as she turned towards us, her eyes as cold as ever.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that again. EVER!"  
  
Madeline Scovanner was the type of person who usually didn't raise her voice. She was a generally boring person. The only thing she was good for was reading muggle romance novels and looking gorgeous. So, naturally, this outburst took Holly and me by surprise.  
  
"Whoa, calm down there, Maddie," came Holly's soothing voice.  
  
With a small "Hmmph" noise, Madeline turned back to her novel, titled "The Witch and the Wandmaker; Book Three."  
  
"So, anyways," Holly persisted, looking back at me, "What happened? When did he ask you? I WANT DETAILS!"  
  
Holly could be so amusing sometimes.  
  
"Okay, okay," I laughed.  
  
She came and sat on the end of my bed, head propped up by her hands. She looked at me expectantly, lips pursed.  
  
I launched into my story.  
  
"Well," I began, "It all started this morning."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I had been walking down to breakfast, as usual, with two of my friends, Holly and Vera. Vera is a pretty girl with a small frame. She's new to our 'group' this year. She's an exchange student from Beauxbatons, here for her seventh year. Her light, blonde hair falls neatly somewhere in her shoulder blade region, and she has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. Holly, on the other hand, has dark, curly hair that ends just above her shoulders. Her natural highlights exaggerate her curls, and her nose has a few distinct freckles. She is tall and tan, with a knack for fashion.  
  
Anyways, the three of us were on our way down the Grand Staircase when we heard several loud catcalls from behind us.  
  
We all stayed rooted to the spot, and finally had the sense to turn around.  
  
Our suspicions were confirmed when we saw three boys standing not five feet from us. I could hear Vera's suppressed giggles, Holly's sigh of annoyance, and my sharp intake of breath.  
  
The three Marauders, James, Sirius, and Remus, were giving us strange looks, their loud cheers silenced.  
  
James' face wore a look of surprise, Sirius looked as smug as ever, and Remus was the only one who seemed terrified at the thought of us.  
  
"Why, hello there, you all. Lovely morning. Where's Evans and Scovanner?"  
  
I knew James was referring to our two other roommates, Lily and Madeline, who were usually with us.  
  
"Still up in the dorm," came Holly's reply, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Just trying to make conversation, Davis."  
  
Sirius left his momentary state of silence to interject.  
  
"Davis, surely you would know by now that Prongs here is nearly obsessed with said Lily Evans. Evidently, mentioning your other roommate's name was just a ploy to make him look less desperate, yes?" he ended, turning towards his messy-haired friend.  
  
"You caught me, Padfoot old buddy," James said, acting like a good sport, "So when are you all expecting those two? Sometime soon, I hope."  
  
"You are such a pig, James Potter!"  
  
"Calm down, Vera," came the shaky voice that belonged to Remus.  
  
She started to blush violently, as did he. They both looked at their feet, pretending to be elsewhere.  
  
It was so obvious that they fancied each other.  
  
"We have to be going," Holly said briskly, "C'mon you two."  
  
We were all about ten feet away before I heard the infamous call of one Sirius Black.  
  
"Oi! Bradford!"  
  
Holly shook it off and motioned that they would meet me in the Great Hall. Her and Vera then took off at a quick pace, intent on putting as much distance between them and the boys as possible.  
  
I turned to face him as slowly as I could, saying in an irritated tone, "What now?"  
  
Sirius had caught up with me. He was now standing a mere foot in front of me. I looked up into his eyes and secretly celebrated being so close to him. Of course, all the other girls in the school only liked him because of his ungodly good looks, but I had other reasons. We had the type of thing everyone noticed, but no one mentioned. All my friends thought I was oblivious to the fact, but the truth is, Sirius Black and I have had some very intimate moments. I guess you could say we used to date, but neither of us really knew why we broke up. I don't even remember it, really. One day we were together, and the next....  
  
"Hey," he said quickly, "Listen. Y'know that dance thing this weekend?"  
  
"The Saint Valentine's Ball?" I asked, referring to the social event Dumbledore had mentioned the day before.  
  
"Yeah, that one," Sirius said brightly.  
  
"What about it?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, d'you have a date yet?"  
  
"No, I do not, and if you are going to stand here and rub it in my face just because you're going with some slutty sixth year, then you can just--"  
  
"No, Bradford, that's not it at all, I don't have a date either, I wanted to ask YOU," he said, looking terrified.  
  
"....suck an egg for all I care, you—Wait, what?"  
  
Sirius laughed at me, and then pretended to motion to help me understand.  
  
"Will you...." he pointed at me, "go...." he took his two fingers and made a sign to indicate walking, "with me...." he indicated himself, "to the ball...." he pretended to dance, "on Saturday night?"  
  
I cut him off before he could think up a movement to convey the idea of Saturday.  
  
My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I managed to stammer, "Oh, right, um, sure."  
  
Sirius frowned at me, clearly thinking my acceptance was half-hearted.  
  
"Yes," I clarified, "I'd, um, love to?"  
  
"Great," he said quietly, leaning in dangerously close.  
  
"See you later, Bradford."  
  
With that, he turned away to walk back up to his two friends. James gave him a 'discreet' high-five, and Remus patted his back gently.  
  
"Good job, mate," I could hear Potter whisper loudly to his friend as I started down the stairs towards breakfast.  
  
"What was that about?" Vera asked me as soon as I sat down.  
  
"Nothing," I deterred, intent on keeping this a secret as long as possible. I don't know why I wanted it to be private, but I did.  
  
That was just too bad for me, though. Much to my dismay, Neal Gallagher, star chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, approached us just after I sat down.  
  
"G'Morning Holly, Vera, Alexandra."  
  
"Morning, Neal," came our wary replies.  
  
"Listen, Ali," he said as he took a seat on my left, "Go to the ball with me."  
  
I could tell he was trying to be polite but forceful at the same time, but his pleading eyes only told me that he was in desperate need of a date.  
  
"Why don't you go with your girlfriend, Hannah what's-her-face?"  
  
"Oh," he said, "We, uh, broke up."  
  
"I see. Well, sorry Neal, but I already have a date."  
  
I could tell he didn't believe me, but obviously my friends did.  
  
"Oh. I see, well then, talk to you later?"  
  
Later I would feel bad about this, but I just nodded and rudely turned back to the conversation. Holly and Vera watched him walk away, and when he was at a safe distance, they both started firing questions.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Holly, "He's quite good looking!"  
  
"Yes," agreed Vera, "And very popular. What's gotten into your head?"  
  
"Nothing," I said, avoiding their gaze. "It's just like I said. I already have a date."  
  
"You too, then?" asked Vera.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well," she started, "Holly here's already got herself a date as well."  
  
I nearly choked on my toast as I received this bit of news.  
  
"What? Who?" I inquired once I recovered.  
  
Holly only smiled and said one word.  
  
"Liam."  
  
"LIAM GANNON?"  
  
She rolled her eyes as if it was no big deal.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
Liam Gannon was perhaps one of the most sought-after boys in the entire school. Second only to the two lead Marauders, Liam was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, extremely handsome, and well built.  
  
"Good job," I congratulated.  
  
Just then, our two other roommates, Lily and Madeline, joined us.  
  
"There you are," Vera said, "Where've you been?"  
  
"Nowhere," they said together.  
  
"Whatever," came Holly's reply.  
  
"So? What were we talking about?" asked Lily in a preoccupied voice.  
  
"Well," Holly said, "Ali here was about to tell us who she's going to the ball with."  
  
"Oh! Do tell!"  
  
With the attention of all four girls, I let my gaze wander down to my plate. I looked at the intricate design of my fork, the engraving on the goblets,....  
  
A few moments later I saw that they were all still looking at me.  
  
"Well?" asked Lily, "Who's taking you to the ball?"  
  
"That would be me," came a low voice from behind her.  
  
Five girls heads snapped to see Sirius standing behind her. He had been on his way to breakfast when he'd overheard their conversation and decided to drop in.  
  
All their faces spelled 'what?'  
  
"Well, I'm pretty hungry, so if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way...."  
  
Sirius then made to follow James and Remus to the other end of the table.  
  
"SIRIUS?" they all shot, "SIRIUS ASKED YOU?"  
  
"Yes," I said nonchalantly.  
  
"Didn't you two use to date?" asked Vera.  
  
"Yes," Lily said, attempting to catch her up to speed, "They were pretty serious last year, weren't you?"  
  
I shrugged at them, acting as if....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I know the rest from there," said Holly.  
  
We were still sitting on my bed, and she had just stopped me at the end of my story.  
  
"So? Are you two together now?"  
  
"I don't think so,....."  
  
Holly frowned and said, "Well, it's not like we all didn't see this coming. But really, you're so lucky,...Sirius Black! Wow...."  
  
"Holly," I laughed, "You're acting like it's such a big deal. We've been friends with him since second year, and now suddenly you're--"  
  
"Ali! This is Sirius Black we're talking about...."  
  
"You know it's really creepy when you use his whole name like that...."  
  
".... More commonly known as "The Pride of Hogwarts!...."  
  
"HOLLY! GIVE IT UP!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The following week passed incredibly quickly. Time has a habit of speeding up when something you dread is just a few days away. Well, I'm not saying I was dreading it, I was just, well, worried. What if we didn't have enough things to talk about? What if it was all a get back at your ex- girlfriend joke?  
  
Lily was right. We had been pretty serious. In fact, we were voted most likely to get married. He showed affection in the corridors, at lunch, in the dorms. But there was one thing missing.  
  
Not once did I ever hear the words 'I love you' from his mouth. Whenever I asked him about it, he changed the subject. At first I just thought he was being a guy, but after a while it got really annoying.  
  
I told him to make up his mind. I wasn't about to spend all my time in a meaningless relationship. I guess those words hit him pretty hard, but he told me that he just couldn't truthfully tell me what I wanted to hear.  
  
That was the night we broke up. I lie when I tell people I don't remember, because I do. I remember it very well. It was a silent agreement, neither of us actually stated that we were through. But it happened.  
  
We stayed friends, flirting constantly, and it took everyone a while to realize we weren't an item anymore. But we all got used to the idea and everything was fine. Until he asked me to the ball. What was he thinking? This messed everything up, everything I tried so hard to build, where are we now? More importantly, WHAT are we now?  
  
I spent the next few days thinking only of this, and before I knew it I was entering the common room, coming straight from dinner on Saturday night. We were all headed to the dorm to get ready for the night's festivities, and as I was walking towards the stairs, I made plans to meet Sirius in the common room at eight.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Boy's Preparation  
  
*  
  
The three of stood in their respective spaces in their dorm.  
  
"So who're you going with, Mooney?"  
  
Lupin smiled at Sirius, and then said in a quiet voice, "Vera Sauniere."  
  
"Nice," said James coolly.  
  
"And you Prongs?"  
  
"Well, when I told Lily I didn't have a date, she nearly fell over me in her attempt to get me to ask her...."  
  
"More like you asked her so often that she finally cracked just to shut you up," joked Sirius.  
  
His version was much more realistic.  
  
"Shut it," said James playfully, "At least she said yes."  
  
"True," said Lupin, "Very true."  
  
The three boys stood there, dressing, when they heard a small tune playing from the radio beside James' bed.  
  
Realizing what it was, they jumped over each other to turn up the volume.  
  
Sirius held up the belt he had just picked up and pretended to use it as a microphone.  
  
**We get it on most every night, When that moon is big and bright....** he pretended to sing.  
  
"Shut it, Padfoot," came Remus' weary reply.  
  
James laughed and joined in.  
  
**It's a supernatural delight, Everybody's dancing in the moonlight** they sang together.  
  
"C'mon, Mooney! It's your song..." they persuaded.  
  
**Everybody here is outta sight, They don't bark and they don't bite, They keep things loose they keep it tight....**  
  
Sirius was looking good in his white ribbed beater and loose black slacks that hung oh-so-perfectly on his toned lowed body. His hair was lying perfectly, and he smelled of nice cologne.  
  
James, on the other hand, had just showered, and his hair was wet and scraggly. This didn't impair his looks, however. He wore only a pair of dark green boxer shorts and black dress socks. Hardly the apparel expected of him, but he pulled it off. Very well.  
  
**Dancing in the moonlight, Everybody's feeling warm and bright, It's such a fine and natural sight, Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**  
  
Finally, Remus caved, glad none of their other roommates were here to see this.  
  
Sirius leaped and grabbed the nearby coat stand, snatching the hat from atop it. He placed it on his head, and looked, if possible, even sexier. He then used the coat stand as if it was an old-fashioned microphone, and leaned into it as he sang.  
  
**We like our fun and we never fight, You can't dance and stay uptight**  
  
James grabbed the toothbrush he had moments before abandoned, and sang into it as backup, joining Remus who was using one of Sirius' shiny black shoes.  
  
**It's a supernatural delight, Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**  
  
Sirius straddled the coat hanger and kneeled down, singing mock- passionately into the engraved top.  
  
**Dancing in the moonlight, Everybody's feeling warm and bright**  
  
He leaped up from his position on the ground, throwing the stand to Remus, who started to laugh and yell, "Enough! Enough!"  
  
**It's such a fine and natural sight, Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**  
  
James threw down his toothbrush and headed for a comb, trying to tame his unruly hair while still singing along. Sirius also started to continue getting ready for the dance, but he buttoned his dark blue shirt to the tune. Remus nodded his head as he put on his dress socks, humming along.  
  
They could barely keep themselves from collapsing with laughter.  
  
**Dancing in the moonlight, Everybody's feeling warm and bright, It's such a fine and natural sight, Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**  
  
"Kinda sounds like us, yea?" Remus managed when they had all calmed down enough to talk.  
  
All he got for an answer were a couple of pillows in his face.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Girls' Preparation  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Holly, no, that's not right...."  
  
"HOLD STILL!"  
  
"OUCH! HOLLY! LILY!"  
  
"OH SHUT IT, YOU THREE!"  
  
"No, no, that looks terrible...."  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO RIP OUT ALL MY HAIR?"  
  
"Hold on, just lemme...."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
We were all sitting in a makeshift beauty salon, set up by Madeline in order to prepare for the night. Holly was trying to fix my hair, along with Lily, but by the look of it, they were just trying to pull it all out.  
  
"HOLLY! LILY! JUST GET OFF OF ME, I CAN...."  
  
"Lily! Hold her down!"  
  
"Vera! HELP!"  
  
"GOD DAMNIT GET OFF! THAT HURTS!"  
  
"Ali, it'll just be another second...."  
  
"I SAID NOW!"  
  
"Just HAVE SOME PATIENCE!"  
  
"Holly..."  
  
"THERE!" she proclaimed.  
  
We all turned to look at the mirror, and I was very surprised.  
  
Through all the pain, heat, and yelling, my hair actually looked pretty damn good.  
  
It was pulled back halfway, with soft, elegant curls coming from both the ponytail and the underneath. My bangs were cut to frame my face, and I thought it made my nose look smaller, which was a definite plus. My light brown hair smelled of some kind of flower, and it shone brilliantly.  
  
"Wow," I managed to whisper.  
  
"You like?" Holly asked smugly.  
  
"Wow," I repeated.  
  
"It does look pretty good," said Lily.  
  
"What do you think?" Holly asked.  
  
Before I could answer, Vera and Madeline said, "We know, WOW."  
  
We all had a small laugh and got dressed.  
  
My dress robes were a soft pink, fitting with the fact that this was the Saint Valentine's Ball. They hugged my curves and hung looser in the right places. I thought that they were cut a little low, but when I voiced my concern to Holly, she merely smirked and pulled them down even further, saying, "THIS is how they're supposed to be...."  
  
I looked in the mirror and put on a hint of makeup. When we were all ready, the five of us headed for the stairs. Madeline went first in her long, bright red robes and loose hair. Holly followed in a deep scarlet dress that was layered in the front, revealing more folds of darker red cloth. Her curly hair was pinned behind her ears, and her jewelry sparkled. Lily and Vera had decided on the same color robes, both dark pink, and each had a small rose in their hair.  
  
We walked down to the common room in a procession. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone spread out to find their dates. Only Holly stayed behind with me, because she had agreed to meet hers outside the Great Hall.  
  
Then, I saw him. He had been leaning against the end of a nearby armchair, but had stood up when he saw us enter the room.  
  
His hair was falling gently, just the right length. His dark shirt seemed to reinforce his dark features, and his black slacks looked extremely good. And there, in his hand, was a single white rose.  
  
I approached him as he handed me the flower.  
  
"I know I was supposed to get red, but I thought white looked better," he said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, I love it."  
  
"Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out.  
  
"We shall," I replied, placing my arm in his.  
  
We walked together down to the party, enjoying the other's company. When we got there, I saw that everyone had already entered the ballroom, and we hurried to find seats.  
  
Luckily, Lily had thought ahead and saved us two chairs, in between James and Holly, who was sitting with Liam, chatting up a storm.  
  
We sat down and ordered our dinner, and then he asked me to dance.  
  
Following his lead, James and Remus both took their dates out to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Sirius stopped abruptly and faced me, pulling us closer together.  
  
"Well," he said quietly, "This is comfortable."  
  
"Hm," I agreed. The truth was I was just too overwhelmed. Here I was, dancing with him like old times. His hands made themselves comfortable somewhere on my lower region, I'm pretty sure it was my ass but I didn't pay any mind to it.  
  
After dancing for nearly half an hour, I said softly, "I'm getting kinda thirsty...."  
  
Sirius looked at me and smiled, saying, "I was just thinking the same thing."  
  
We walked over to the drinks table, and he handed me a glass of butterbeer.  
  
"I wouldn't drink that if I were you...." came a warning tone from a nearby Hufflepuff, "Two Slytherins were planning on spiking it,...."  
  
Perhaps it was out of spite, or perhaps we just wanted the alcohol, but both Sirius and I tipped back our cups and drank the entire contents in the short girl's presence.  
  
"Okay," she said, "But don't say I didn't warn you...."  
  
I turned to him and we both burst out laughing. I tried to cover my mouth with my hand, but to no avail. After a few moments of making fun of the girl, we walked over to the table to accompany the rest of our friends.  
  
"So," said James, "Last Valentine's day at Hogwarts, eh Lily?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," she responded.  
  
"So, let's make a night of it. You and me, we can go upstairs and...."  
  
"JAMES POTTER! YOU SHUT THAT FILTHY MOUTH!" Lily scolded.  
  
We all started to laugh at a blushing Potter, and Remus said, "Nice move, Prongs."  
  
They had no idea that I knew what those nicknames meant. Well, at least Potter and Lupin. Sirius had a shrewd idea that I knew. They would always say them in front of people, proud of their secret names. But I knew what Prongs, Mooney, and Padfoot referred to. A certain pack of animals that contained a stag, a werewolf, and a big black dog.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a touch on my hand, and when I looked down, I saw Sirius was running his forefinger against it.  
  
I placed my other hand atop his, and we intertwined all of our hands. I then decided to do something else. I lifted my right foot out of its heel, and started to rub it against his shin.  
  
It goes without saying that Sirius got the message.  
  
We played what some people would call "footsie" for the next few moments, and I was taken by surprise when he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Hey, you wanna get outta here?"  
  
I knew I shouldn't. What good was bringing back all those old emotions, all those problems? What I needed was some fresh air....  
  
"Let's go for a walk."  
  
He smiled and offered me his hand, which I took gratefully. We were on our way out when James shouted, "Oi! Sirius! The food'll be here any minute, you're gonna miss it...."  
  
Neither of us turned around, but we could both hear his date scolding him for being so naïve.  
  
Sirius led me out the front doors to the new garden beside the castle wall. There was a pathway with large bushes shaped in festive designs, and an occasional park bench.  
  
We walked through the twisting pathways, headed for the most remote corner. We found ourselves standing on an outdoor balcony, atop double stairs that were impressed into a hill.  
  
"Wow," I said in barely a whisper.  
  
"What?" came his answer.  
  
"The stars, they're so,...."  
  
"Beautiful?" he supplied.  
  
"Exactly," I said, looking him in the eyes. Those gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Ali," he said carefully, "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Here it was. The one thing that could ruin my night. Well, it was fun while it lasted.  
  
"When we were going out before,...."  
  
What? What did he do? If he cheated on me, I'll....  
  
"There's something I didn't say to you that I meant to...."  
  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyelids tight. I could feel my front teeth digging into my lower lip, praying that this wasn't bad news....  
  
"Ali, listen to me!"  
  
I felt his hand on the side of my face, and I opened my eyes slowly. He was at most three inches from my face, looking concerned.  
  
"Ali, I did love you. I know you didn't believe me,...."  
  
"You DID?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"As in Past Tense?" I asked.  
  
"Ye—What?"  
  
"Did. In the past. Not anymore. Finished,...."  
  
I was about to rattle off about five more examples when he cut me off.  
  
"That's just the thing. I still DO love you. Lord knows I've ignored it, hell, I've even denied it, but--"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry--" he attempted to say.  
  
"Don't apologize."  
  
"No, Ali, Listen! I screwed up--"  
  
But he couldn't say another word. His mouth was full of, well, mine. I don't know what came over me, but suddenly he was so irresistible, and all those feelings that I've been trying to throw away just came rushing back.  
  
His lips pressed gently against mine, slightly damp. They were warm and comforting, and neither of us wanted it to end. But he pulled away after only a few wonderful moments, saying only one word.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Quite frankly, I couldn't agree with him more.  
  
Suddenly we were caught up in each other's arms, our tongues passing gently against the other's.  
  
After what must have been ages but seemed like only a few minutes, we broke apart for a second time, hugging silently.  
  
We both looked up at the stars, gazing silently.  
  
"Do you know any constellations?" he asked me.  
  
"Only the basics, like Orion and the Seven Sisters."  
  
"Seven sisters, you say? Well,--"  
  
I pushed him playfully, trying to knock the pretend dirty thoughts from his mind.  
  
"Cut it out," I said, "Besides, its not like you know any,...."  
  
"Really? Shows how much you know."  
  
He then spent the next ten minutes pointing out several made-up constellations, and explaining the story behind them.  
  
"So, that's why they call it the Spastic Slytherin?"  
  
"You bet," he said convincingly.  
  
Then, a shooting star soared across the sky, just above our heads.  
  
"Make a wish," he said.  
  
We both closed our eyes, and when we opened them again, something was glittering on my left hand.  
  
"Oh, My, God," I managed to get out, "What's going on here?"  
  
"Well," he said amusedly, "I guess some wishes DO come true."  
  
"And what did you wish for?"  
  
"That you would say yes to my next question."  
  
I looked at him, concentrating. I couldn't lose it now.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
He smiled and pulled me closer. Sirius moved his head next to mine, and whispered in a gentle voice, "Alexandra Rose Bradford, will you marry me?"  
  
I turned my head to glance at him, confusion apparently radiating from my face.  
  
"We don't have to right away, you know, we could wait,...."  
  
"Yes," I whispered.  
  
"....if you think it's too soon,--what?"  
  
"Yes," I confirmed, nodding, "Yes!"  
  
A smile like none other found residence on his lips, and he beamed at me. I suddenly found myself in a tight embrace, eyes watering. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I looked down at the ring.  
  
It looked simple enough, but to the trained eye it was incredibly special. Not that I wouldn't have loved it no matter what it looked like, but it seemed like Sirius was taking full advantage of the fact that his family was, for lack of a better word, Loaded. They were one of the most wealthy wizarding families, and it showed in my ring. It was an elegantly cut Grade A diamond, set in a dainty band of white gold that was just the right thickness. It was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
I looked back up at him, and said, "C'mon."  
  
I could tell he was confused, but he understood my meaning when I started to take him back up to Gryffindor Tower. We didn't see any other students roaming the halls, because they were all still back at the ball. The two of us finally reached the portrait hole, and the fat lady swung open reluctantly.  
  
Sirius was the one leading now, and he grabbed my hand and nearly pulled me up to his dorm.  
  
When we got in there, it was dark and quiet. I went over and sat on top of his bed. I was taken by surprise when I saw how clean the room was, but I didn't pay much attention to that. I looked over at Sirius, who was standing by the door. He put an irreversible locking charm on the doorknob and started over towards me.  
  
"Well," he said, "I guess--"  
  
"Don't speak," I said.  
  
He seemed to agree and sat down next to me. I felt his lips touch mine, and my hands started to roam through his dark hair. His hand rested on my shoulder, and ever so lightly, slipped off my left strap. He started to kiss the side of my neck, and I made to undo his tie, followed by his shirt buttons.  
  
I ran my fingers all over his muscular body, feeling every definition. His shirt was now completely open and I started to slip it off of him. He reached around behind me slowly, and started to pull down the zipper on my dress. I could feel his semi-rough hands on my lower back. I slipped his belt off from around his waist, and threw it across the room.  
  
He continued to kiss me, and my mind kept getting foggier. All I knew was that I was with Sirius, in his bed, and we were about to do something I swore I would never do with him....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I awoke the next morning and had trouble remembering where I was at first. I was very groggy and snuggled in deeper under the covers. I could feel something pressed against my back, but it was another few minutes before I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes and that thing I felt behind me was a boy named Sirius, who was most likely not wearing any clothes, either. His arm was draped over me, and his body heat radiated against me. While this situation would normally make most girls panic and jump out of bed, it comforted me. I closed my eyes and pulled up the blankets, going back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
I only got about another ten minutes of rest, however. We were both awoken by a loud pounding at the door and a few frustrated curse words.  
  
"Shit," whispered Sirius, as he slipped on his boxers and jumped up to open the door. No sooner had he muttered the reverse of the charm than the door burst open.  
  
"G'morning, James," Sirius said groggily.  
  
I pulled Sirius' comforter up to my chin, trying my best to hide myself from his roommate.  
  
"Padfoot, you'll never guess what happened!"  
  
"Probably not," he replied impatiently. I could tell he was thinking of better ways to spend his time than talking to James about something that was bound to be frivolous...  
  
"I SLEPT WITH LILY!"  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius said in astonishment.  
  
"WHAT?" I croaked in disbelief.  
  
I was too caught up to understand the look of confusion on James' face at seeing me in his dorm. But comprehension dawned on him, and he turned to Sirius, saying, "So that's why the door was locked, then? Well, can't blame you, mate, I--"  
  
But whatever James was planning on saying next, we didn't hear it. Sirius had shoved him out into the hallway and closed the door.  
  
All we heard was a muffled, "Fine, be that way."  
  
Sirius looked at me and gave me a happy look, which I returned. He then proceeded to jump into bed next to me and took me in a hug.  
  
"Good morning, there," he said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Lovely day, isn't it?" I replied, looking over to the window where the sunlight was creeping in.  
  
His eyes looked down at me and he murmured, "Sure is."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N:  
  
I know that was kind of fluffy, but that's how my dream went, and so that's what I wrote. How do you like it? You know what the best thing is to do right now? Review! So press that magic button! 


End file.
